


Three Days - Side stories

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Three Days [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Side Stories, Three Days series
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You came and saved me tonight<br/>Defending all my life<br/>Whoa, now Im content with my breath<br/>'Cuz I'm alive</p><p>This is the epitome<br/>Of everything you see in the movies<br/>This world is a time bomb ticking<br/>And I think that I could stop it if you help me</p><p> </p><p>The Spill Canvas - Saved</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You came and saved me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhart
> 
> Perché anche loro meritano il loro attimo di gloria e felicità.

Armin Arlert non si era mai ritenuto una persona coraggiosa. All'inizio credeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a diventare un buon avvocato, perché per un lavoro simile oltre alla bravura ci vuole una buona dose di coraggio e strafottenza. E lui aveva sempre creduto di avere molto mancanze da questo punto di vista.

La prima volta che aveva preso coraggio era stato all'università, quando aveva fatto domanda per lo stage allo studio legale Smith, uno dei più famosi di Londra. Con sua somma sorpresa lo avevano subito preso. Aveva per diversi mesi lavorato a stretto contatto con Erwin Smith in persona e aveva assorbito avidamente tutte le nozioni che l'uomo elargiva. Lavorare con lui era stato molto più stimolante di quanto non lo fosse stato studiare per tutti gli anni di università. Finalmente poteva vedere come tutti i codici che tanto aveva faticato a memorizzare venivano messi in atto e come tutto ciò poteva essere appagante. E si era sinceramente stupito quando Erwin Smith, alla fine dello stage, gli aveva chiesto di continuare a lavorare per loro.

Lavorava già allo studio Smith quando una sera aveva conosciuto Marco Bodt, appena trasferitosi a Londra ed in cerca di un lavoro. Quando aveva saputo che il ragazzo era un avvocato come lui, gli aveva consigliato di provare a mandare un curriculum al suo stesso studio, perché gli era subito sembrato una persona piena di capacità. E non era stato deluso da Marco e dal modo impeccabile in cui svolgeva il suo lavoro.

Inutile dire che erano diventati subito amici. Quasi credeva impossibile che conoscesse Marco solo da così poco tempo. In sua compagnia si sentiva come quando stava con Eren. E Eren lo conosceva da quando erano in fasce.

E tramite Marco aveva conosciuto la donna che gli aveva rapito il cuore al primo sguardo.

Armin Arlert non era un uomo sentimentale. Non credeva all'amore a prima vista, ma il momento in cui aveva posato gli occhi su Annie Leonhart aveva capito che a volte il cervello poteva giocare brutti scherzi, e abbandonarti in balia delle decisioni del cuore, che non erano mai logiche.

Perché non c'era nulla di logico e razionale nell'innamorarsi della ragazza di uno dei tuoi migliori amici. Non c'era nulla di logico continuare a provare certi sentimenti anche quando Marco ti comunica che sarebbero andati a vivere insieme.

E non c'era assolutamente nulla di razionale quando tu continui ad amarla e loro due, tutti contenti, ti comunicano che hanno deciso di sposarsi. E Marco, dolce e perfetto Marco, ti chiede di fargli da testimone di nozze e tu accetti.

Accetti anche di coprirlo quando il futuro sposo fa scelte stupide giusto prima del matrimonio, perché così si comportano gli amici. Anche se per un attimo ti passa per la testa l'orrenda idea di tradirlo esattamente come lui ha fatto con Annie. Per un attimo sei seriamente intenzionato di telefonarle, di dirle cos'è successo. Ma ti rendi conto che sarebbe una pessima idea, che la feriresti inutilmente. Perché se lei era felice con Marco, se lei voleva sposarlo, tu non avevi alcun diritto di metterti in mezzo.

 

 

***  
“Sei sicura che Marco non si arrabbierà se resto qui stanotte?” Armin aveva guardato la donna che gli si era seduta accanto sul divano e prendeva possesso del telecomando. Lei era in ferie. Avrebbe dovuto passare due settimane in luna di miele su qualche isola caraibica, ma alla fine aveva regalato il viaggio ad una coppia di amici, decidendo di godersi la calma dell'attico londinese.

“Non ne avrebbe alcun motivo.” Aveva lasciato il canale su un film, che però non riusciva a catturare la sua attenzione. Sembrava più concentrata a mangiare i pop-corn appena fatti. “E poi è in Francia, quindi non ha idea di cosa io stia facendo. Anche se forse penserà che nonostante tutto stia cercando qualche corto capello biondo tra le lenzuola per farne una bambolina voodoo e così vendicarmi.”

Armin aveva ridacchiato prendendo una manciata di pop-corn e mangiucchiandone un paio cercando di guardare la televisione.

Tre giorni. Erano passati solo tre giorni da quando aveva preso coraggio e invitato Annie a ballare durante il banchetto di non nozze. E ora era seduto accanto a lei, dopo che lei gli aveva telefonato, mentre lui era ancora al lavoro, per chiedergli era libero quella sera, se gli andava di venire a cena. E lui aveva accettato subito.

“Annie, come stai?”

La donna aveva sospirato, spostandosi i capelli dal viso con una mano.

“Se dicessi che sono sollevata, sarei una persona orrenda?”

Armin aveva preso coraggio e le aveva stretto la mano sorridendole dolcemente. “No, non lo saresti affatto.”

Annie aveva ricambiato la sua stretta. “Settimana prossima torno al lavoro, ho telefonato stamattina per avvertire in ospedale.”

“Potevi goderti le ferie...”

“Me le godrò per questa settimana. E poi mi cercherò un altro appartamento, ma per ora resterò qui a dare fastidio a Marco.”

“Sai che non è possibile dargli fastidio.” Armin aveva ridacchiato, bloccandosi quando Annie si era sporta verso di lui, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Sapevo che nascondeva qualcosa. Ogni tanto lo vedevo che si perdeva nei propri pensieri, ma è sempre stato un ottimo fidanzato e non ho mai avuto nulla da rimproverargli. Abbiamo parlato a lungo prima che partisse per Parigi. E spero davvero che riesca a chiarirsi con questo Jean. Anche se poi voglio conoscerlo e dargli almeno un pugno.”

“E a Marco no?”

“A quello ci hai già pensato tu.” Annie aveva stretto di più la sua mano. “E per questo ti ringrazio, nessuno aveva mai preso così le mie difese.”

Armin non l'aveva mai sentita parlare così tanto come quella sera, e questo lo rendeva felice. Poteva anche sopportare in quel momento di essere solo una sorta di sostituto. Poteva anche sopportare di essere solo una spalla su cui piangere.

“Grazie di essere qui, Armin.”

L'uomo si era grattato la nuca imbarazzato.

“Figurati. Penso che ormai sia chiaro che per te farei qualsiasi cosa.” Aveva preso ancora più coraggio. Quasi non gli importava per una volta delle conseguenze che le sue azioni avrebbero portato.

Aveva intrecciato le dita con quelle lunghe e affusolate della donna, stringendo la sua mano e cercando di trasmetterle così tutto quello che provava, ben conscio che non fosse possibile.

“Ho sempre invidiato Marco. E un po' credo di averlo odiato perché ti aveva conosciuto prima di me. Non che creda tu mi avresti mai guardato anche in quel caso. Oddio, ma cosa sto dicendo?” Si era passato una mano sul viso, mormorando quanto fosse stupido e patetico contro il palmo della propria mano.

“Marco mi ha detto che lo hai minacciato sabato sera.” Annie non aveva spostato la testa dalla spalla del biondo. Continuava a fissare lo schermo del televisore, senza realmente guardarlo. No, non stava bene come voleva far credere a tutti. Non stava bene e non poteva stare bene. “Da un lato sono sollevata, dall'altro mi sento terribilmente umiliata.”

Il biondo aveva passato il braccio libero attorno alle spalle della donna, stringendola un po' di più a sé. Non sarebbe stato giusto andare oltre e fare qualsiasi altra cosa, ma almeno un abbraccio poteva concederlo ad entrambi. “Sei una vera signora, Annie. Stai affrontando tutto questo con una classe che non è da tutti.”

“Mi stai idealizzando. Sul serio, Armin.” Annie aveva sospirato, mettendosi più comoda contro di lui e continuando a tenere la sua mano. “Il problema è che fondamentalmente non ci siamo mai innamorati davvero uno dell'altra. Abbiamo preso le cose come venivano, spaventati dagli anni che passavano.”

“Mi sembra quasi di sentir parlare Marco.” Armin aveva sorriso. “Quando l'ho conosciuto parlava sempre del vero amore, poi è cambiato.”

Annie aveva annuito. “Avevamo entrambi paura del giudizio di qualcuno. Mio padre è convinto che sia colpa mia se Marco mi ha lasciata. Io penso che non sia colpa di nessuno, né mia, né di Marco, e neppure di questo Jean. Doveva succedere e basta. Forse loro due non si sarebbero mai neppure dovuti lasciare, ma viviamo in un mondo dove sono tollerati e socialmente accettati dei matrimoni completamente finti piuttosto che avere delle vere relazioni che esuli da un qualche concetto di normalità che mi dovranno ancora spiegare.”

Il biondo aveva sorriso di più. “Sei fantastica. Davvero. Penso che chiunque nella tua situazione sarebbe furioso, avrebbe messo a ferro e fuoco questo appartamento. Mentre tu cosa fai? Resti qui e gli prenoti anche un biglietto per Parigi. Credimi, non sono in molti quelli che lo farebbero.”

Annie aveva sbattuto le palpebre e aveva spostato un po' la testa per poterlo guardare. “Ti ho già detto che mi sento relativamente sollevata di non essermi sposata. Sarei bloccata in un matrimonio di convenienza e ora non sarei qui con te.”

Aveva notato un leggero rossore sulle guance dell'altra, ma non voleva credere, non poteva crede che significasse davvero qualcosa.

“Stavi già con Marco quando ti ho conosciuta, e ho sempre desiderato essere al suo posto.” Si stava sbilanciando troppo. Ora gli avrebbe chiesto di andarsene e non l'avrebbe più rivista. O perlomeno questi erano i pensieri negativi che il suo cervello continuava a formulare. Prima di domenica non avrebbe mai creduto di poter neppure ballare con Annie, figuriamo ci star seduto sul suo divano, con lei appoggiata contro di lui. Quello andava oltre ogni sua previsione e sicuramente il karma poi gli avrebbe presentato un conto salato per avergli concesso quella fortuna.

“La prossima volta...” Aveva mormorato, decidendo subito di cambiare tono. Non era quello il momento dei tentennamenti. “La prossima volta volta ti inviterò fuori a cena. Andremo in quel bel locale che da proprio sul Tamigi. E inizierò a corteggiarti seriamente. E sarò un uomo che saprà amarti come meriti.”

“Grazie Armin.” Annie aveva spostato la testa dalla sua spalla, e lo aveva guardato prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia. “Che ne dici se usciamo sabato sera?”

 


	2. Waking up to a world without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no telling what I would do  
> Waking up to a world without you
> 
> If you promise me you'll stay in my vicinity  
> Then I'll be that person I swore I would be
> 
> Please listen to my slack-jawed glossy eyed ramblings  
> Although my words lost value  
> I think that now while it's down I suggest investing  
> You know I know you like no one else does  
> Jellybean be my queen bee we can start our own colony
> 
>  
> 
> The Spill Canvas - My Vicinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean Kirschtein & Armin Arlert.
> 
> Capitolo extra. Ambientato durante il capitolo 3 di "Three Days Till".

Jean Kirschtein compiva spesso azioni di cui poi si pentiva più o meno amaramente. A volte era a causa di qualche capo di abbigliamento, comprato nell'enfasi del momento e per il quale poi si era reso conto di aver speso troppi soldi. Oppure quella di sposarsi solo perché si riteneva una persona responsabile e voleva essere un padre presente nella vita del bambino che sarebbe nato. Si era pentito di essersi sposato, non di essere diventato padre. Quella di aver ottenuto la custodia di Marie era una delle poche cose di cui andava davvero orgoglioso.

Per il resto la sua vita era costellata di scelte molto sbagliate. Spesso fatte mentre si trovava sotto gli effetti dell'alcol. Notti passate tra le braccia di persone di cui neppure ricordava il nome. Solo perché a volte si sentiva triste e solo. Perché molti anni prima aveva lasciato andare per sempre la persona che amava veramente.

Era bravo a fare scelte sbagliate al momento sbagliato. Litigare con Marco per un motivo giusto nel momento sbagliato. Andarsene per sempre. Senza dare a Marco la possibilità di spiegarsi. Senza ascoltare le sue spiegazioni. Senza accettare le sue motivazioni.

Marco era un pensiero fisso che negli ultimi dieci anni non lo aveva mai abbandonato. Anche se tutte le cose che gli ricordavano il moro erano sparite dalla sua vista; rinchiuse in scatole poi messe al sicuro in soffitta. Fin troppo spesso gli tornava alla mente il ragazzo con cui aveva trascorso la propria adolescenza. Il ragazzo a cui aveva dato tutte le proprie prime esperienze. Marco era la sua prima cotta omosessuale. Era stato il suo primo bacio in assoluto. Era stato la sua prima volta. E sia in campo sessuale che sentimentale era stato la sua prima volta in tutto.

Nel momento in cui era uscito dalla casa di Marco, nel momento in cui aveva troncato quella storia, era stato sicuro che non avrebbe mai più rivisto il moro. Avevano ambizioni diverse e i loro mondi erano lontani anni luce. Per vivendo nella stessa città, non si erano mai più incontrati. Per dieci lunghissimi anni le loro strade non si erano mai incrociate. Che fossero a Parigi o a Londra, dove poi aveva saputo si fosse trasferito Marco, le loro strade scorrevano forse parallele, senza mai neppure sfiorarsi.

Mai fino a quel giorno in cui Connie Springer lo aveva costretto ad uscire con lui e la sua compagnia di amici. Il mondo era un luogo vasto e le probabilità che fosse così minuscolo erano poche.

Eppure Marco era lì, di fronte a lui dopo tutti quei anni. E il suo stupido cuore aveva perso qualche battito e si era sentito di nuovo un ragazzino. Di nuovo innamorato perdutamente. E sapeva che qualche mossa falsa l'avrebbe fatta, perché si conosceva, perché non riusciva a ragionare lucidamente.

Perché quante probabilità c'erano che Connie fosse un'amicizia comune in una città così grande?

E lui sapeva di essere perduto nel momento stesso in cui i suoi occhi avevano incontrato quelli di Marco.

 

 

***  
Aveva abbandonato l'appartamento di Marco in fretta e furia, nemmeno avesse il diavolo alle calcagna. Quello era un errore che non sarebbe riuscito a perdonarsi. Un passo così falso che voleva urlare, piangere, nascondersi da qualche parte per il resto della sua inutile vita.

Marco era fidanzato.

Marco stava per sposarsi.

Marco lo aveva amato con la stessa passione di un tempo.

E lui sapeva bene che il suo corpo era stato marchiato in più punti. Ricordava ancora dove le labbra di Marco avevano indugiato un po' troppo e sapeva bene che i segni sarebbero stati visibili per giorni. E sapeva bene che quella notte non sarebbe riuscito a cancellarla facilmente dalla sua memoria. Sarebbe rimasta lì, fissa come un faro nella notte per ricordargli quanto completo si sentisse tra le braccia dell'altro. Sarebbe stata un monito per la sua idiozia e per la speranza che in lui non era mai morta. Perché era uno sciocco. Uno stupido romantico che aveva sempre sperato che un giorno Marco sarebbe ritornato. Che un giorno sarebbe rimasto con lui. Che tutta quella passione non sarebbe andata perduta, ma sarebbe sempre rimasta con loro, in loro, tra di loro.

Si era asciugato gli occhi con il dorso della mano. Quasi non si era reso conto di star di nuovo piangendo. Solo che non si era mai immaginato di dire addio alla stessa persona due volte. Non allo stesso modo. Non per quasi lo stesso motivo.

Non riusciva a fermare le lacrime. Ci stava provando. Stava cercando di pensare a qualsiasi cosa o persona che non fosse Marco, ma la sua mente non glielo permetteva. La sua mente continuava a ricordargli i momenti felici che avevano passato insieme da ragazzi. I viaggi che avevano fatto. Addirittura i film che avevano guardato insieme. Le interminabili partite di calcio a cui si univa anche la sorella del moro. I momenti passati da soli. Nell'intimità delle loro stanze. Luoghi in cui si sentivano sicuri. Luoghi in cui si erano baciati fino a rimanere senza fiato. Luoghi in cui avevano fatto l'amore per ore.

Jean non aveva mai più amato nessuno con la stessa intensità. E ora ai suoi polmoni mancava di nuovo l'aria, e il suo cuore faceva male. Era di nuovo ridotto in pezzetti minuscoli e sapeva che doveva muoversi. Che rimanere all'ingresso del palazzo non era la cosa più intelligente da fare.   
Ma le sue gambe avevano dimenticato come si camminava. Gli unici muscoli che ancora sapevano muoversi erano le sue dita che freneticamente passavano tra i suoi capelli.

Doveva calmarsi.

Ci era già passato.

Doveva solo ricordarsi come funzionare di nuovo.

Respirare.

Muovere le gambe.

Scappare da quel posto.

“Jean?”

Di scatto aveva voltato il viso verso la nuova voce. Una voce che non aveva subito riconosciuto. Velocemente aveva asciugato le lacrime.

Patetico. Era patetico. Farsi trovare in quello stato dal testimone di nozze. Farsi trovare _lì_ dal testimone di nozze dello sposo.

Aveva notato l'altro uomo sospirare e passarsi una mano sugli occhi, mormorando qualcosa molto simile a “quel coglione” prima che si rivolgesse a lui. “Ti va se andiamo a prendere un caffè? Immagino tu non abbia fatto colazione.”

Aveva scosso la testa. Non voleva stare con quell'uomo. “No, non serve. Torno da Connie. E credo tu sia qui per Marco.”

“Si, o almeno lo ero. In questo momento però non voglio vederlo.” Aveva sospirato di nuovo, muovendo qualche passo verso di lui. “Jean, voglio solo scambiare due parole con te. Anche perché mi sembra fin troppo chiaro cosa sia successo stanotte dopo che avete lasciato la festa.”

“Non dovevo neppure venire a quella maledetta festa. Non dovevo neppure accettare l'invito di Connie l'altra sera. Maledizione.” Aveva premuto i palmi delle mani contro i propri occhi, maledicendo sé stesso e tutto il Creato per la propria stupidità.

“Sei tu, non è vero? Il grande amore di Marco. Quello che gli ha distrutto il cuore.”

Jean era rimasto inebetito a guardare l'uomo che gli stava di fronte e scuoteva la testa prima di sorridergli un po'.

 

 

***  
Prima che se ne rendesse conto era seduto in un caffè assieme al biondo. Si sentiva improvvisamente piccolo piccolo. Come se fosse stato messo sotto giudizio, o in una punizione.

Davanti a lui c'era un'enorme tazza di caffè, ma lui non aveva il coraggio di prenderla in mano. Non aveva neppure il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo e affrontare l'uomo che gli sedeva di fronte.

“Sai, mi sono sempre chiesto che tipo di donna fosse quella che gli aveva spezzato il cuore a quel modo. E ora scopro che sei un maschio.”

“Non avevo intenzione di rientrare nella sua vita. Te lo giuro.”

Aveva finalmente alzato lo sguardo su Armin, che lo guardava serio e allo stesso tempo comprensivo.

“Non è a me che devi delle scuse, ma alla sua fidanzata.”

Aveva deglutito, mordendosi un labbro, e Armin aveva solo sospirato, portandosi la tazza con il tè alle labbra.

“Quando l'ho conosciuto non capivo perché questo ragazzo sembrasse sempre così chiuso in sé stesso. Non capivo neppure perché non uscisse mai con nessuno, seppur facesse colpo su entrambi i sessi. Ed infine si è messo con Annie, cosa che mi ha stupito. Anche perché prima di mettersi con lei parlava sempre di questo fantomatico amore che aveva lasciato a Parigi. Gli hai spezzato il cuore in modo irreparabile, temo.”

“Io a lui?” Jean aveva fatto una smorfia, mentre dalle sue labbra usciva una risata acida. “E questo che ti ha raccontato? Non ti ha detto dei sei anni di bugie? Di come io ero soltanto Jean, il suo migliore amico, non la persona che si scopava quando eravamo da soli? Io avrei spezzato il cuore a lui?”

“Questo è solo quello che lui mi ha raccontato. Che tu lo avevi lasciato e non vi eravate mai più visti.”

“Io gli avevo chiesto di andare a vivere assieme. Gli avevo chiesto se potevamo finalmente fare questo passo, insieme. Vivere finalmente tutto alla luce del sole. E lui sai cosa mi ha detto? Che non sarebbe mai uscito allo scoperto. Che non avrebbe mai detto ai suoi genitori o ai suoi amici che stava con me. Perché essere gay gli avrebbe chiuso tante porte in faccia e che quella non era la vita che aveva immaginato. Io invece ci credevo in quelle cazzate che gli dicevo. Che lo amavo. Che volevo sposarlo e passare la mia vita con lui. Ci credevo davvero in tutte quelle stronzate che si sono dimostrate essere solo le mie illusioni.”

Armin aveva sospirato, poggiando la tazza sul tavolo e guardandolo. “Jean, lui sta per sposarsi. Posso capire cosa provi, perché se solo potessi fermerei subito queste nozze. Ma lui ha scelto così. E mi dispiace davvero, perché se quello che mi hai raccontato è vero, allora sono stato ingannato anch'io. Lui non ha mai fatto capire a nessuno di poter essere gay, bisessuale o quello che vuole. Noi abbiamo sempre conosciuto il Marco etero e perfetto, fino a ieri sera. Tutti ci siamo accorti che qualcosa era successo. Chi vi ha visti mentre vi baciavate, chi ha solo fatto allusioni sulle ultime notti da single di Marco e il fatto che dovesse fare quante più esperienze possibili prima di sposarsi.”

Si era di nuovo morso il labbro con forza. A causa sua tutta la bella sceneggiata del moro era saltata. Solo a causa sua che non era riuscito a trattenersi e lo aveva cercato, che aveva voluto vederlo.

“Non so cosa deciderà di fare alla fine. Con molta probabilità continuerà su questo percorso e sarebbe meglio per entrambi se tu non venissi stasera e non lo cercassi più.” Armin si era alzato ed aveva sospirato. “Mi dispiace esserci conosciuti in queste circostanze. Spero che quando ci rivedremo le cose siano diverse.”

Jean aveva annuito mentre il biondo di alzava e usciva dal locale. Sarebbe tornato subito a Parigi. Sarebbe solo passato da Connie per recuperare le proprie cose, sperando di non dovergli dare troppo spiegazioni, e sarebbe subito partito per tornare a casa. Il luogo in cui aveva costruito il proprio futuro, senza Marco. E dove avrebbe continuato a vivere senza Marco.

 


	3. Oh take me back to the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
> Pulling your puzzles apart  
> Questions of science; science and progress  
> Do not speak as loud as my heart
> 
> Tell me you love me  
> Come back and haunt me  
> Oh and I rush to the start  
> Running in circles, chasing our tails  
> Coming back as we are
> 
> Coldplay - The Scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ymir Bodt & Historia Reiss.
> 
> Perché la persona giusta arriva sempre, soprattutto quando hai perso ogni speranza.
> 
> Grazie a Ele per aver betato questa cosa. Grazie a Cinzia che è stata la prima a leggerla.  
> Grazie a Lysette che la voleva.

Ymir Bodt era cresciuta nella convinzione che il vero amore fosse solo una barzelletta inventata per convincere le ragazze che il principe azzurro sarebbe un giorno giunto e le avrebbe rese delle donne felici. Era cresciuta con l'idea che un giorno avrebbe messo anche lei la testa a posto e si sarebbe sistemata come tutte le sue amiche, sarebbe diventata una brava moglie e un'ottima madre.

E ci aveva provato, ci aveva seriamente provato. Solo che l'amore continuava ad essere una barzelletta mal raccontata.

Aveva dato il suo primo bacio a 12 anni, ad un ragazzino di cui ora neppure ricordava il volto, figuriamoci il nome. Poi, stupidamente, lo aveva anche raccontato a sua madre che ne aveva fatto una scenata senza precedenti. Sarebbe diventata una poco di buono. Se avesse continuato per quella strada sarebbe rimasta incinta prima dei 18 anni e la sua vita sarebbe finita, perché nessuno avrebbe voluto sposarsi una sgualdrina.

E lei l'aveva lasciata parlare, facendo poi i suoi porci comodi in gran segreto. Agli occhi di sua madre era una brava ragazza, tutta casa e chiesa. Alle sue spalle non si faceva sottomettere da nessuno e spiegava le sue ali non appena la porta di casa si chiudeva e lei era libera nel mondo.

Sin da quando era solo una ragazzina si era resa conto che qualcosa in lei non andava. Aveva sinceramente tentato di avere delle relazioni come le sue amiche. Ma tutto finiva ancora prima di iniziare perché lei non provava nulla. Baciava dei ragazzi di cui non le interessava assolutamente nulla. Si faceva carina per piacere a delle persone a cui non le interessava di piacere in alcun modo.

Giocava a pallavolo, sport reputato abbastanza femminile dai suoi genitori, anche se proprio tra le mura di quegli spogliatoi si era accorta di quanto potessero essere attraenti i corpi femminili. Ma aveva subito accantonato qualsiasi pensiero potesse formarsi a tal riguardo nella sua mente.

Suo fratello e il suo amichetto le avevano fatto aprire gli occhi. Giocava spesso a calcio con loro nel parchetto vicino a casa. E ancora prima che Marco le dicesse qualcosa, lei si era accorta del modo in cui i due ragazzi si guardavano.

Jean, sempre un rompicoglioni, con un'espressione che le faceva venire voglia di spaccargli la faccia, sorrideva a Marco in un modo unico. Lo avrebbe visto sorridere allo stesso modo, con la stessa dolcezza, solo molti anni dopo e verso quello che era il sangue del suo sangue. E Marco, il suo dolce e stupido fratellino, che guardava Jean con una tale adorazione che non lasciava nulla all'immaginazione. Li guardava, li osservava attentamente e li invidiava perché loro erano riusciti a trovarsi.

Lei non ci era mai riuscita.

Era brava a fare le cose di nascosto. Aveva continuato ad affinare la sua tecnica negli anni, e a collezionare a questo modo molte esperienze. Forse anche troppe perché qualcuno potesse crederle davvero. Aveva avuto così tante storie sin da adolescente e molte di esse non erano mai andate oltre ad un primo appuntamento, ad una serata passata tra baci focosi. C'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in quello che faceva, se ne rendeva conto. Prima della fine del liceo aveva baciato così tante persone che ne aveva anche perso il conto.

La prima volta che aveva baciato una ragazza era per scommessa. Era un modo per trasgredire alle rigide regole imposte dalla scuola e all'educazione omofoba ricevuta a casa. Non doveva esserci nulla di più dietro quel bacio, eppure le era piaciuto il contatto con delle labbra morbide, così diverse dalle labbra dei ragazzi che baciava di solito.

Sfiorare quelle labbra – perché non era stato nulla più di questo – aveva risvegliato qualcosa. Qualcosa che aveva assopito e che era stata brava a nascondere negli anni. E da quel momento aveva deciso di smetterla con tutte quelle relazioni prive di senso con ragazzi di cui non le importava nulla.

Aveva diciassette anni ed aveva deciso di prendere in mano le redini del proprio destino. Niente più ragazzi inutili. Niente più nascondersi a sé stessa. Niente più bugie con cui aveva cercato di illudersi.

Non aveva mai fatto sesso con un ragazzo. Ci aveva provato, ma non era riuscita a concludere niente. Le sembrava così sbagliato in quel momento. Non aveva una grande opinione del sesso. Se avesse dovuto dare retta a quello che le dicevano i suoi genitori, allora sarebbe dovuta rimanere vergine fino al matrimonio, ma a lei queste teorie religiose erano sempre state un po' strette. Il sesso era solo un atto fisico. Solo per sfogare la voglia, il desiderio, lo stress, la frustrazione. La procreazione avveniva se non stavi attento, e lei di certo di figli non ne voleva avere. Né allora né in futuro.

Aveva iniziato allora una relazione con una ragazza. Una ragazza della sua scuola. Era stata il suo grande amore adolescenziale. Era stata la sua prima volta. Ma alla fine del liceo tutto era finito.

Non aveva mai parlato con nessuno di quella storia, come neppure di quelle seguenti. Neanche a Marco, che qualche tempo dopo aveva trovato il coraggio di fare coming out con la madre.

Lei lo aveva difeso a spada tratta. Perché Marco era il suo fratellino e lei vedeva quanto Jean lo rendesse felice. Vedeva il modo in cui il suo viso si illuminava non appena scorgeva il ragazzo o ne parlava con lei la sera, quando si stringevano una nel letto dell'altro e  lei lo ascoltava.

Non aveva mai provato quelle emozioni di cui parlava Marco. Era innamorata della ragazza con cui stava al liceo, ma si rendeva conto che non era il grande amore di cui parlava Marco senza neppure rendersene conto.

Lo invidiava. Lo invidiava da morire.

Una volta finite le superiori era finita anche la sua più o meno stabile vita sentimentale. Aveva avuto una relazione per quasi due anni, ma alla fine del liceo era stato chiaro ad entrambe che non sarebbe andata oltre. Stranamente le andava bene così. Almeno non avrebbe continuato ad avere una relazione seria di nascosto.

Non aveva paura. Non era spaventata da cosa avrebbero detto i suoi genitori. Aveva tenuto tutto segreto perché era abituata a fare così. I fidanzatini delle medie. Le ragazze delle superiori. Le sigarette nascoste bene nel cassetto della biancheria. I piercing alle orecchie nascosti dai capelli sempre sciolti in presenza dei genitori. Per non parlare dei racconti che si divertiva a scrivere e che faceva leggere a Marco. Nonostante tutte le regole e le proibizioni, si sentiva libera. Faceva in ogni caso ciò che più le andava. Bastava continuare a fare finta di essere una brava ragazza.

Qualcosa però era cambiato un pomeriggio di novembre.

Era in cucina a prepararsi un caffè prima di ritornare a studiare quando dal piano di sopra aveva sentito urlare e dei passi frettolosi che muovevano nella stanza di suo fratello. Sapeva che Jean era con lui. Non sapeva cosa però stesse esattamente succedendo.

Marco aveva rivelato alla madre la sua relazione con Jean un paio d'anni prima. E da allora le cose erano andate sempre peggio tra i due. Ymir sapeva bene che quella donna non avrebbe mai accettato degli omosessuali sotto il suo tetto, per quanto dicesse di amare i suoi figli. Capiva Marco, lo capiva così tanto che stava male per lui.

Ma capiva anche Jean.

Stavano insieme da sei anni. Sei anni in cui tutto era un segreto. In cui nessuno sapeva qualcosa di loro. Solo tre persone.

Poteva capire la frustrazione di Jean. Poteva capire le sue urla, anche se non sapeva quale ne fosse stato il motivo questa volta, ma doveva essere qualcosa di molto serio. Soprattutto quando aveva sentito la porta della camera da letto di Marco sbattere così forte che pensava fosse uscita dai cardini e visto Jean correre giù per le scale con il volto rigato di lacrime e la faccia sofferente come se gli avessero appena inflitto una ferita mortale.

Un'altra porta sbattuta, la schiena di Jean vista per l'ultima volta in quella casa – anche se allora non lo poteva ancora sapere – ed era corsa al piano di sopra, spalancando la porta della camera del fratello, trovandolo seduto sul letto, i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia, gli occhi fissi sul pavimento e il volto rigato dalle lacrime.

“E' finita.” La sua voce era stata un sussurro e Ymir si era avvicinata a lui, abbracciandolo e lasciandolo piangere. Aveva sempre temuto che un giorno sarebbe successo, anche se sperava di sbagliarsi. Era triste per il fratello, ma non riusciva ad avercela con Jean, perché lo capiva.

Lei non aveva più avuto relazioni serie, perché non voleva vivere tutto in segreto.

Aveva deciso allora, con Marco che piangeva contro il suo petto, che quelle mura stavano soffocando la sua libertà. La sua vita sentimentale era ormai fatta di incontri occasionali e scopate prive di senso. Litigate con i suoi genitori perché a 23 anni non aveva uno straccio di ragazzo mentre alcune delle sue compagne del liceo erano anche già sposate e con prole a carico. Lei li lasciava parlare, come sempre. Anche perché non credeva che avrebbe mai trovato il grande amore della sua vita come era successo a Marco. Era una cosa per pochi eletti e lei non aveva tempo per stare dietro a queste cose.

Accarezzando i capelli di Marco si era resa conto che se non avesse fatto qualcosa in quel momento, sarebbe stata insoddisfatta per tutto il resto della sua vita. E aveva dato una svolta alla propria vita non appena aveva conseguito la sua laurea in Lettere.

Con sommo disappunto dei suoi genitori aveva deciso che non avrebbe seguito la loro strada. Aveva deciso di non fare l'insegnante. Aveva trovato un lavoro come commessa di giorno e cameriera di sera. Aveva velocemente messo da parte dei soldi e a aveva fatto di tutto per andare a vivere da sola.

Il primo periodo aveva condiviso l'appartamento con altre tre persone e quella era stata una delle esperienze più belle della sua vita. Lavorava, usciva, e nel tempo libero scriveva. Aveva deciso che avrebbe fatto della scrittura il suo scopo.

All'inizio erano stati racconti. Poi il grande debutto.

Romanzo per il quale i suoi genitori non le avevano parlato per diversi mesi. E come avrebbero potuto quando era apertamente una critica a tutto quello che loro le avevano insegnato. Suo padre non poteva saperlo, lo avevano sempre tenuto all'oscuro, ma sua madre lo sapeva. Sapeva che quel romanzo era stato ispirato da Marco e dalla s _ ua peccaminosa relazione con quel poco di buono di Jean. _ Marco le aveva telefonato non appena il libro, con tanto di dedica, gli era stato recapitato al suo nuovo indirizzo londinese. Era arrabbiato. Le aveva anche detto che le avrebbe fatto causa, anche se lei aveva scritto che nulla nel libro era reale. Marco sapeva quanto era reale.

Si era stupita quando il suo editore le aveva consegnato la lettera di una _ fan _ in particolare. Joséphine Kirschtein aveva letto il suo romanzo di debutto, e le aveva scritto una lettera lunghissima, allegando il suo numero di telefono e un invito per prendere un caffè.

I caffè con Joséphine erano diventati in seguito una routine ogni volta che stava scrivendo qualcosa di nuovo, tutto fatto ovviamente alle spalle di Jean, che probabilmente non aveva mai letto quel romanzo, perché mai le aveva accennato qualcosa le volte che lo incontrava in qualche locale.

Era finalmente soddisfatta: a trent'anni guadagnava abbastanza soldi con i suoi libri da potersi permettere un appartamento da sola, in un complesso niente male che di certo non si sarebbe potuta permettere facendo l'insegnante. Quando avevano poi deciso anche di fare un film, tratto dal suo romanzo, la nave era salpata e lei poteva godersi i frutti dei suoi sforzi.

Nel suo perfetto quadretto stonava solo la sua vita sentimentale, ancora costellata da relazioni futili e prive di alcun senso.

Scriveva di amore, di grandi passioni, mentre la sua vita diventava sempre più sterile di anno in anno. Anche se ci provava ancora. Non aveva in realtà mai smesso di cercare il vero amore di cui tutti parlavano. Solo che non c'era.

Suo fratello invece sembrava averlo incontrato per la seconda volta in vita sua. O almeno questo era ciò che aveva pensato quando un giorno si era vista recapitare nella posta l'invito per il suo matrimonio. Marco si sarebbe sposato a Marzo, con la ragazza che aveva conosciuto a Londra. Annie piaceva molto a Ymir, questo non lo poteva negare. Solo che lei aveva assistito alla relazione di Marco con Jean, e Marco non l'aveva mai guardata come faceva con Jean.

Era arrivata a Londra senza sapere cosa trovarsi davanti, sapeva solo che avrebbe dovuto passare un paio di giorni in compagnia di sua madre e questo bastava per farle saltare i nervi. Da quando aveva pubblicato quel primo libro, i rapporti tra di loro erano sempre stati tesi. I contatti erano mantenuti al minimo e si sentiva a vedeva regolarmente solo con i fratelli minori. Loro erano del tutto indifferenti a tutta quella questione.

Durante il viaggio in aereo, Margherita Bodt si era seduta accanto a lei. La tratta era fortunatamente breve, ma questo non aveva impedito alla donna di esprimere dei pareri non richiesti. Ad una donna di 33 anni veniva detto di comportarsi bene, di non far fare brutta figura né a loro e ancora meno a Marco. Le veniva detto di mettere un vestito, anche se Ymir aveva portato con sé un bellissimo completo giacca e cravatta che aveva comprato per l'occasione.

L'apparenza era quella che contava per i Bodt, sempre e comunque, e sua madre aveva già capito perché lei avesse scritto quel libro. Ymir lo sapeva. E del resto lei non aveva mai nascosto ciò che era. Non ne parlava, non lo reputava necessario, ma non aveva mai nascosto il suo disinteresse nel sesso maschile.

Quel weekend sarebbe stato il peggiore della sua vita, ne era certa non appena aveva messo piede su suolo anglosassone.

Quello che non si aspettava era che invece del suo peggior weekend sarebbe stato quello di Marco.

Solo che mentre in chiesa stava scoppiando l'inferno, lei era in piedi, orgogliosa come non lo era mai stata prima di quel suo stupido fratello. E lei era sempre orgogliosa di lui, anche se non lo diceva mai.

“Ymir, cosa stai aspettando? Andiamocene!” Suo padre, infuriato come mai lo aveva visto, stava trascinando fuori dalla chiesa la sua famiglia, dopo aver insultato Marco, pronunciando delle parole irripetibili.

“Oh, voi andate pure. Io andrò a godermi il banchetto.” Aveva sorriso, notando lo sguardo carico d'odio del padre. Gli aveva dato subito le spalle, avvicinandosi agli amici di Marco, che cercavano di capire cosa fosse effettivamente successo per cancellare il matrimonio a quel modo.

Qualcuno aveva capito tutto. Qualcuno non aveva capito nulla. Altri facevano finta di non capire.

Annie se ne stava in disparte, trattenuta da Reiner e Bertholdt che le parlavano a bassa voce per farla calmare. Erano ancora in chiesa, e non era il caso di continuare a dare spettacolo a quel modo.

“Annie, andiamo alla festa. Ti sbronzi e non ci pensi più a mio fratello.” Ymir le aveva sorriso. Poteva capirla, lei avrebbe reagito anche peggio se fosse stata al suo posto.

“Voglio solo ammazzarlo. Se mi date una bottiglia, la spacco e lo ammazzo.”

“Annie, dai. E' Marco, sai che non lo puoi fare. Sarebbe comunque un peccato contro l'umanità farlo, anche se oggi è stato stronzo.” Reiner le aveva dato una pacca sulla schiena e la donna lo aveva fulminato con lo sguardo, anche se al biondo non interessava, visto che si era rivolto al proprio compagno come se nulla fosse. “Bertholdt, guidi tu fino al posto del banchetto?” Quando il moro aveva annuito, allora si era rivolto a Ymir. “Vieni con noi? O preferisci restare con Marco?”

“Vengo con voi. Con lui parlerò più tardi, quando si renderà conto di cosa ha fatto esattamente.” Aveva seguito i due uomini fuori dalla chiesa, camminando accanto ad Annie.

“Tu lo sapevi?” Annie le aveva rivolto la parola non appena si erano sedute in macchina.

“Che era in contatto con Jean? No, non erano in contatto da dieci anni, da quando Marco ha deciso di rifiutare il sincero amore di Jean.”

“Si chiama Jean? Che nome orrendo.” La bionda aveva legato i capelli, sospirando.

“Non è brutto. Sei tu che sei incazzata.” Dal sedile anteriore Reiner aveva ridacchiato e Annie aveva calciato il suo sedile. “Ed è anche un bel ragazzo!”

“Reiner, il tuo regalo non te lo torno indietro. Me lo tengo.” Annie aveva sbuffato, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli. “Ma voi sapevate qualcosa di sto tizio.”

“No, li ho solo visti limonare l'altra sera e poi scomparire. Me ne sono sinceramente stupito, ma ero anche felice. Voleva dire che il mio gaydar non era rotto.”

“Non eri felice, eri solo ubriaco.” Bertholdt aveva parlato forse per la prima volta.

“Ma ti ho sempre detto che Marco era gay quanto noi.”

“Era solo così nohomo che era bravo a fare finta di essere etero.” Ymir aveva sorriso. Non poteva non sorridere. Nonostante la situazione fosse tragicomica, lei era felice. Marco aveva finalmente rotto le catene che lo avevano legato per anni. Le dispiaceva per Annie sinceramente, nessuno si meritava una cosa simile. Era però felice per suo fratello. “Ha passato tutta la sua adolescenza con Jean, prima come amici e poi come fidanzati. Solo che non credo sia mai riuscito ad accettare completamente la propria omosessualità. Oddio, potrei usare questa storia per il mio prossimo romanzo, anche se poi Marco mi denuncerà davvero per diffamazione.”

“Avrai il mio consenso però. Voglio ucciderlo.”

“Oh, ci penserà il senso di colpa a farlo, non devi sporcarti le mani.” Ymir le aveva sorriso. “Mi dispiace per quello che è successo, ma sono felice per Marco. Ora è libero. Ora può decidere cosa fare e spero sinceramente che torni a Parigi e che si chiarisca una volta per tutte con Jean. Perché Jean non ha mai smesso di pensare a lui, e mi metteva troppa tristezza quando lo incontravo e finivamo per bere molto più di quanto non riuscissimo a tollerare. Lui parla sempre di Marco. E ancora si chiede dove ha sbagliato. Dovresti conoscerlo, Annie. Ha un carattere di merda, ma non è una cattiva persona. E sono sicura che non volesse rubartelo.”

“Non sono arrabbiata con una persona che neppure conosco. Ma Bodt poteva anche dirmi che gli piaceva il cazzo, mi sarei risparmiata la fatica di questa farsa.”

“Annie, non parlare così. Eri felice di sposarti.” Bertholdt l'aveva guardata attraverso lo specchietto.

“Ero felice perché i miei avrebbero smesso di rompere. Sapete entrambi che mi andava bene anche solo convivere. Andava tutto benissimo prima di tutta sta storia del matrimonio.”

Ymir l'aveva osservata. Aveva sempre pensato che Annie e suo fratello si amassero. Ma ora le sembrava che nessuno dei due fosse il grande amore dell'altro. Forse quando si diventava adulti il vero amore non c'era più e ti andava bene qualsiasi cosa ti facesse sentire meno solo. Forse i grandi amori erano destinati soltanto alla giovinezza, quando la testa è libera di navigare tra le nuvole e il cuore è così leggero che può sobbarcarsi l'onere dell'amore. Forse quando cresci vieni schiacciato in modo irreparabile dalla pressione della società e non puoi più concederti il lusso di amare veramente qualcosa, senza alcuna riserva.

Iniziava ad essere sempre più convinta che per il treno fosse passato e che di tutti quei grandi amori avrebbe solo continuato a scrivere e leggere.

Solo che il destino è imprevedibile e proprio quando stava per perdere la speranza, aveva incontrato due occhi azzurri che le avevano fatto sobbalzare lo stomaco.

  
  


***  
“ Sei sicura di aver fatto bene a lasciarli da soli?” Historia camminava al suo fianco, stringendosi al suo braccio.

“Si, così almeno parleranno come si deve, e forse finalmente scoperanno per scacciare tutta quella tensione che c'era tra di loro.”

La bionda aveva ridacchiato, stringendo di più il suo braccio.

Quello era stato il suo colpo di fulmine. Quello che credeva non sarebbe mai arrivato. Quello in cui stava per rinunciare per sempre. Ed invece alla fine lo aveva trovato.

Aveva 33 anni e le farfalle nel suo stomaco battevano le ali così forte che credeva Historia le avrebbe sentite. E le mani le sudavano. E aveva paura di dire qualcosa di sbagliato, che avrebbe allontanato l’altra.  
Si conoscevano da soli pochi giorni, e il massimo che Ymir aveva fatto era stato baciarla.

Avrebbe potuto provarci più seriamente, ed era sicura che Historia sarebbe passata per il suo letto. Solo che questo non le interessava. Per una volta non era mossa da bassi istinti sessuali nei confronti di qualcuno. Per una volta si sentiva di nuovo ragazzina, come se fosse alla sua prima esperienza amorosa, e forse era davvero così. Forse tutte le altre relazioni che aveva avuto, più o meno brevi, erano soltanto un palliativo nell'attesa di qualcosa di più importante.

“La prossima volta potresti venire tu a Londra, anche perché non so se potrò prendere altri giorni liberi.”

Ymir aveva annuito, sorridendo.

“Verrò molto volentieri. Così magari ti vengo a prendere al lavoro.”

Nella sua testa si stavano già formando i scenari più romantici a cui potesse pensare. Passeggiate in riva al Tamigi, come stavano facendo ora sulla Senna. Cenette cucinate a casa, come se si conoscessero da tutta una vita e non solo qualche giorno. Stava sicuramente correndo troppo. Si sarebbe ritrovata con il cuore spezzato nel giro di nulla. Ma non poteva farci nulla. Si sentiva come se fosse di nuovo una ragazzina. Come se fosse appena all'inizio di una qualsiasi esperienza sentimentale. Si sentiva improvvisamente insicura di sé stessa e di tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto dire.

“Sono davvero felice che tu sia qui... Non credevo avresti accettato.”

Historia era rimasta in silenzio per qualche istante.

“Ero molto indecisa, a dire il vero. Ma già il fatto che non mi hai ancora trascinata nel tuo letto è confortante.” Aveva sorriso, e Ymir si era persa su quelle labbra. “Voglio dire... Non sono una ragazzina e ho fatto anch'io le mie esperienze, solo che di solito quando conosci qualcuno ad un matrimonio finisce sempre con un'avventura da una notte.”

“All'inizio avevo pensato di fare lo stesso.” Ymir si era grattata la nuca, un po' imbarazzata a quella dichiarazione. “Avevo visto una ragazza bellissima, che ballava con quel frocione di Reiner, e mi ero detta che dovevo almeno provarci. Che fosse per un ballo, una scopata o qualsiasi cosa.”

Historia aveva riso, e Ymir aveva percepito il proprio cuore battere più forte. Aveva letto da qualche parte – ne aveva anche scritto – che l'amore fosse solo chimica, che il cielo sfornava endorfine come se non ci fosse un domani, e che l'amore non durasse per sempre. Ma quando l'aveva sentita ridere così spontaneamente, aveva pensato di volerla sentir ridere così per sempre, ogni mattina, ogni mezzodì, ogni notte. Voleva svegliarsi accanto a lei ogni giorno, addormentarsi cullata dal suo calore ogni notte. Ed era la prima volta che aveva dei pensieri simili per qualcuno.

E forse per Historia era lo stesso, altrimenti non si sarebbe trovata a Parigi in quel momento. Non con una quasi estranea. Se Historia non avesse provato almeno in minima parte ciò che provava lei, non avrebbe corso il rischio di trovarsi lì. Per la prima volta, sia lei che l'altra persona di muovevano in sincronia, muovendo probabilmente verso la stessa meta. E non voleva farsi illusioni. Non voleva vivere in una fantasia, ma il modo in cui Historia le sorrideva e la guarda le dava la speranza di un futuro insieme.

O forse era anche il lato romantico di Parigi che le faceva sperare ciò.

 


	4. For all the time we spent, together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what I'm trying to say is:  
> You make things - better  
> And no matter what the day is,  
> With you here - it's better.
> 
> Our love has changed  
> It's not the same  
> And the only way to say it  
> Is say it it's better
> 
>  
> 
> Tom Baxter - Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiner Braun & Bertholdt Hoover.

“Stai dritto, per l'amor del Cielo.” Bertholdt Hoover stava di fronte al proprio compagno, cercando di sistemargli la cravatta, mentre il biondo borbottava qualcosa e faticava a stare in piedi. Avevano avuto un tour de force non indifferente negli ultimi giorni. Soprattutto Reiner.

“Dobbiamo per forza andare in chiesa? Non possiamo presentarci solo al ricevimento?” Reiner Braun si era seduto non appena Bertholdt aveva finito con la sua cravatta, evitando di passarsi una mano tra i capelli perché le avrebbe sentite di tutti i colori.

“Potevi evitare di bere così tanto ieri sera.” Il moro gli aveva dato le spalle, sparendo subito dopo in bagno e lasciandolo da solo nella loro camera da letto. Reiner aveva la tentazione di sdraiarsi e chiudere gli occhi solo per un istante, ma sapeva che se lo avesse fatto avrebbe fatto arrabbiare di più Bertholdt e avrebbe sgualcito la camicia stirata con cura.

Aveva controllato l'ora. Avevano ancora tempo prima dell'inizio della cerimonia.

“Berth, tu venerdì sera eri sobrio, vero?” Si era appoggiato allo stipite della porta del bagno, osservando nello specchio il riflesso del moro che stava facendo il nodo alla propria cravatta.

“Si, abbastanza. Perché me lo chiedi?”

“Me lo sono sognato oppure ho visto Marco Bodt che sbatteva contro il muro quel Jean e se lo limonava come se non ci fosse un domani?”

Bertholdt lo aveva guardato attraverso lo specchio, fermando le mani sulla stoffa delicata, e aveva sospirato. Un sospiro grave, che lo aveva sentito usare in pochissime occasioni.

“Reiner, credo che qualsiasi cosa sia successa l'altra sera non sia affar nostro. Se Marco ha baciato Jean...”

“Marco _ha_ baciato Jean.”

Bertholdt l'aveva guardato male prima di proseguire. “Marco deve renderne conto solo ad Annie. Non è affar nostro chi viene baciato da Marco.”

“Secondo me ha scoperto che il cazzo non è poi tanto male.”

“Reiner!” Il moro si era voltato di scatto, ma Reiner si era già allontanato. Poteva sentire la sua potente risata risuonare per l'appartamento.

Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, loro due non erano nessuno per giudicare. Entrambi avevano visto il loro amico baciare un altro uomo. Entrambi lo avevano visto allontanarsi con lui. Entrambi avevano notato qualcosa di strano la sera dopo e l'assenza del francese biondo. Due sere prima Bertholdt aveva trascorso del tempo parlando con Jean. E non gli erano sfuggite le occhiate furtive che il biondo ogni tanto lanciava in direzione di Marco.

Reiner probabilmente era troppo euforico per accorgersene. Quando si trattava di fare festa, il biondo si entusiasmava sempre troppo e a volte non faceva caso alle cose che succedevano attorno a lui. Lui al contrario cercava sempre di tenersi controllato.

Guardando Marco assieme a quello sconosciuto aveva avuto la sensazione che i due non fossero tanto sconosciuti. Il modo in cui Marco osservava Jean quando credeva che nessuno lo notasse era molto simile al modo in cui Reiner guardava lui. E lui e il biondo stavano insieme da moltissimo tempo, da troppo tempo. Praticamente da sempre, anche se si erano girati attorno per troppo tempo senza mai muovere un passo in direzione dell'altro.

Per tantissimo tempo erano stati semplicemente amici d'infanzia, migliori amici, gli unici confidenti uno dell'altro. Ed erano le uniche persone a cui avevano continuato a mentire per anni.

Bertholdt si era reso conto di provare qualcosa per il biondo quando erano alle superiori, quando Reiner per la prima volta gli aveva detto che sarebbe uscito con una ragazza. Una bella ragazza che il moro sapeva essere una delle più ambite della scuola. Alta, bionda, prosperosa. Aveva fatto girare la testa a tutti, tranne che a lui, che di biondo preferiva qualcuno di ancora più alto e con molti più muscoli.

Non aveva voluto sapere nulla di quell'appuntamento, né di quelli che ne erano seguiti. Non voleva sapere nulla delle esperienze che Reiner faceva con persone che non erano lui. Il primo bacio. La prima volta.

Non ne voleva sapere nulla, eppure finiva sempre per ascoltarlo quando il biondo si confidava. Erano migliori amici e i migliori amici ci sono sempre uno per l'altro. Anche quando tu sei innamorato cotto di lui e dentro di te esplodi di gelosia e invidia.

Avevano finito le superiori mentendo a sé stessi.

Reiner aveva continuato ad uscire con le ragazze anche quando si erano iscritti all'università, e Bertholdt non aveva più resistito. Aveva deciso di smettere di nascondersi e dichiarare la propria omosessualità al mondo.

Quella era stata la prima volta in cui avevano litigato seriamente, perché Reiner si sentiva tradito dalla persona che credeva di conoscere più di chiunque altro. Bertholdt non gli aveva mai detto una cosa così importante.

Per diversi mesi non si erano rivolti la parola, fino a quando non si erano trovati alla festa per il diciottesimo compleanno di Annie. Complice una sostanziosa quantità di alcol, Reiner si era avvicinato a Bertholdt che quella sera aveva deciso di fare da compagnia alla tappezzeria.

“ _Potevi anche dirmi che eri finocchio, visto che ad Annie lo hai confessato secoli fa.”_

Bertholdt non gli aveva risposto. Aveva guardato il pavimento.

“ _Cosa c'è? Non ti fidi di me, Bertholdt? Credi che avrei smesso di essere tuo amico perché preferisci il cazzo? Hai davvero una così bassa considerazione della nostra amicizia?”_

“ _Non è questo...”_

“ _Allora cosa? Non posso leggere nella tua mente. Perché non me lo hai mai detto?”_

“ _Perché sono innamorato di te.”_

Il moro aveva creduto in quell'istante che Reiner lo avrebbe colpito con il pugno che aveva stretto e gli si era avvicinato di qualche passo.

Era l'alcol, si era ripetuto più volte. Era l'alcol che aveva fatto collidere le loro labbra. Era sempre l'alcol che aveva portato le sue mani sulla nuca di Reiner e quelle di Reiner sul suo fondoschiena. Era sempre per l'alcol che erano finiti in una delle camere degli ospiti dell'enorme casa di Annie. Ed era ancora per l'alcol che la mattina dopo si erano svegliati nudi, abbracciati e pieni di succhiotti e di graffi. Non riusciva a trovare altra risposta al perché Reiner si trovasse con lui in quel momento, in quella situazione. Non c'era altra soluzione al fatto che avessero passato la notte facendo sesso, e nessuno dei due poteva o voleva ammettere che quello era stato il miglior sesso che avessero mai fatto fino ad allora.

Avevano passato altro tempo ad ignorarsi, molto più breve questa volta. Bertholdt non sapeva come agire. Gli si era dichiarato e avevano trascorso la notte insieme. Credeva che Reiner fosse furioso con lui, che si sentisse ingannato.

Invece il biondo lo aveva atteso sotto casa un pomeriggio, seduto sul marciapiede e con un enorme mazzo di rose rosse in mano.

“ _Ho cercato di rifletterci a lungo, ma sei tu quello che sa usare il cervello tra i due.”_ Si era alzato e gli aveva porto i fiori. _“Proviamoci.”_

Quel _proviamoci_ li aveva portati ad andare a vivere insieme dopo poco tempo e ad avere una relazione stabile da più di 10 anni. Un semplice _proviamoci_ che li aveva portati a mettersi contro entrambe le loro famiglie, che non erano molto felici di avere dei figli omosessuali. Reiner era stato quello che aveva mandato al diavolo i propri genitori, che aveva fatto a pugni col padre e se ne era andato di casa interrompendo ogni contatto con la propria famiglia per diverso tempo. La famiglia di Bertholdt era stata un po' più comprensiva, anche se continuavano a ripetergli che era solo una fase, che presto avrebbe capito che razza di errore stava facendo. Solo che lui sapeva benissimo che non era una fase, che il suo amore per Reiner non sarebbe scomparso facilmente.

“Reiner, sei pronto? Guarda che facciamo tardi e poi la sopporti tu Annie.” Il moro si stava mettendo le scarpe e quelle del suo compagno erano ancora accanto alla porta d'ingresso.

“Secondo me stanno sbagliando a sposarsi.” Reiner si era sporto dalla cucina e lo aveva guardato, stranamente in modo serio.

“Quando il prete chiederà se qualcuno ha qualcosa da dire, se vorrai – ma te lo sconsiglio – lo portai dire. Anche se non credo di voler sapere quale motivazione tu possa avere.”

“Sai qual è la mia motivazione.”

“Marco non è gay. Solo perché noi lo siamo non vuol dire che lo è anche il mondo.”

“Berth, tesoro.” Il biondo era uscito dalla cucina e lo aveva guardato negli occhi. “L'altra sera tu hai visto ciò che ho visto io. Quello non era un bacio dato tanto per provare l'ebbrezza di qualcosa di nuovo. Se sei etero non baci un maschio a quel modo.”

Bertholdt lo guardava senza riuscire a proferire parola. Da un lato non riusciva a dargli torto, aveva assistito anche lui alla scena che Reiner non si toglieva dalla mente. Ma dall'altra parte, di rendeva conto che non erano affari loro, che se Marco aveva qualcosa da nascondere loro non potevano farci nulla. E che era solo compito di Marco rendere partecipe Annie di quello che era successo.

E se Marco lo avesse fatto, lui sarebbe stato lì per raccogliere i cocci del cuore di Annie. Annie era la loro migliore amica da sempre, quasi una sorella, e volevano solo che fosse felice.

“Ehi, Berth?”

“Cosa c'è adesso? E sbrigati a mettere le scarpe ti prego...” Il moro aveva appoggiato la fronte contro il muro, pregando tutte le divinità che gli venivano in mente affinché Reiner si sbrigasse. Sarebbero arrivati in ritardo, ormai ne era certo.

“Perché non ci sposiamo?”

Bertholdt aveva spalancato gli occhi, voltando un po' il capo per poter guardare l'uomo che se ne stava appoggiato allo stipite della porta della cucina e gli sorrideva. Sorrideva come quando erano bambini e lui credeva di aver avuto delle idee geniali per i loro giochi. Sorrideva come quando si era presentato quel pomeriggio sotto casa sua. Sorrideva come quando gli aveva proposto di andare a vivere insieme.

“Non guardarmi così. Ci stavo pensando già da un po', ma non sapevo come dirtelo.”

“Vuoi davvero sposarmi?”

“No, te l'ho chiesto così, tanto per dare fiato alla bocca.” Il biondo aveva scosso la testa mentre ridacchiava ed entrava in cucina. “Aspettami lì e non muoverti, chiaro?”

Era rimasto inebetito, con la fronte ancora appoggiata al muro, a fissare il punto in cui fino ad un secondo prima era rimasto il suo compagno. La sua mente in quel momento non riusciva ad articolare nessun pensiero coerente. Riusciva solo a ripetersi, come se fosse stato un mantra, le parole di Reiner.

Un rumore proveniente dalla cucina, lo aveva fatto staccare dal muro e muovere qualche passo verso il compagno.

“Reiner, cosa stai facendo?”

“Resta lì, ti ho detto! Dammi solo un secondo!”

E non si era fatto aspettare per più di una manciata di secondi, arrivando davanti a Bertholdt tutto sorridente nemmeno avesse vinto alla lotteria. Gli si era subito inginocchiato di fronte, porgendogli il pugno chiuso.

“Non sono capace di fare bei discorsi, quindi non te lo farò neppure ora. Semplicemente ti chiedo.” Aveva aperto il palmo sui era poggiato un anello. Una semplice fedina di oro bianco, o argento; il moro non riusciva a capire solo guardandola. “Bertholdt Hoover, vuoi sposarmi?”

“Dove diavolo lo tenevi nascosto?”

“Dentro una scatola di tè che non abbiamo mai usato.”

Bertholdt aveva scosso la testa portandosi una mano sulla fronte.

“Berth...? Mi dai una risposta?”

“Ne hai davvero bisogno?” Aveva visto il compagno annuire vigorosamente e aveva scosso la testa. “Si, Reiner Braun, voglio sposarti.”

 


End file.
